The overall objective of the MBS Program at Prairie View A&M University is to have faculty and students investigate selective biomedical problems. The specific objectives of individually proposed projects are as follows: (1) to investigate hormonal control of amphibian development; (2) to determine the active site of human plasma deoxyribonuclease; (3) to investigate the control of organelle development in eukaryotic cells; and (4) to study the control of cellular aggregation and differentiation during development of the slime mold, Dictyostelium discoideum.